All that and a sack of potatoes
by Remus4me
Summary: He had seen Yelina run inside screaming something about a ‘sack of potatoes’ and his curiosity got the better of him.


Title: All that and a sack of potatoes

Author: Lanah

Rating: Strong PG

Summary: He had seen Yelina run inside screaming something about a 'sack of potatoes' and his curiosity got the better of him.

A/N: I know Nath I should be studying again! You'd think I never did any school work...well you'd be right! R & R, I'm not being feed enough. Oh and BBE-Final is in production, I swear! Oh and this is a response to the challenge Maureen set.

"Horatio I don't mean to pry, but why are you carrying a water gun?" Yelina stood in the car park of CSI with her hands on her hips. It had been a particularly long and hot day in Miami and Mother Nature showed no signs of letting up. Horatio stood with the water gun pointing at Yelina, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose and a smirk planted on his lips.

"I thought that would be quite obvious Yelina."

"Horatio, don't you even think about do..." Before she could finish Horatio aimed the water gun at her face and fired. Yelina stood stiller than a sack of potatoes as the water dripped from her chin. Her dark curls were soaked as well as her blouse and jacket. Horatio couldn't hold the laughter in any longer and he doubled over as he howled at the sight before him.

"Horatio Caine!" A southern voice drawled behind him. Turning around he saw Calleigh standing behind him her hands clasped behind her back and a cheeky grin plastered to her face.

"Ah Cal, what can I do for you?" Horatio turned his body towards her. Sashing up to him she came to a halt close enough to feel the heat flow of his body. Running a finger down his chin and onto his chin she reached up and pulled his ear down to her mouth. "It's not polite to start without me." Looking into Calleigh's eyes Horatio saw the glint that resided there. Gently pushing him aside Calleigh removed her right hand from behind her back to reveal a bright blue water pistol. Pulling the trigger she spun around to face Horatio and began to soak his silk suit.

Within seconds Eric and Speed had joined the fight. Yelina ran screaming into CSI leaving a trail of water behind her. Calleigh ducked behind her Hummer to protect herself from Horatio's wrath and began pumping her water pistol. Sneaking to the side of the Hummer she watched as Speed and Eric drenched one another. It was than that Calleigh felt an arm wrap around her waist and pin her against the Hummer. Shivers ran up her spine as she felt Horatio's wet form pressed against her. His hot breath caressing her neck.

"Thought you could get away that easily did you?" His voice came out in more of a rasp than anything else. Horatio felt light headed being this close to Calleigh, hell being this close to heaven. Pinning her arms at her side Horatio used his foot to push her legs apart. Removing the water pistol from her hand and placing in on the ground Horatio smirked.

"Just what do you think your doing Handsome?" Calleigh could barely form the words let alone speak them.

"I have to make sure you aren't carrying any other weapons."

Horatio ran his hands down Calleigh's sides and down her thighs, slowly making his way up from her ankles her ran his hands along the inside of her calve muscles, pausing just below the beginning of her thighs. "Did I need to continue or can I trust you have nothing dangerous stored there?" Horatio knew his boundaries but even though his body screamed at him to continue he didn't want to push her.

"Depends on your definition of dangerous Handsome." Horatio took that as his que to continue and he did so. Tantalizingly he ran his fingers over the inside of her thighs and over her rear finishing at her hips. In one swift motion Horatio spun her around and smiled. Calleigh's chest moved up and down in raged breaths as she tried to regain her wits.

"There is one more place I need to check." Horatio pushed his lips against Calleigh's in a bruising kiss. Gently biting her bottom lip he begged for entrance. Calleigh gave into his pleading and opened her mouth to his. Before the kiss could deepen any further they both jumped apart as Speed and Eric assaulted them with water.

Watching from the door Frank Tripp couldn't help but smile. He had seen Yelina run inside screaming something about a 'sack of potatoes' and his curiosity got the better of him. Deciding he had better leave to avoid being dragged into the fight Tripp stepped around the puddle as he headed back to his car.

The End


End file.
